


Melody

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek plays the piano, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words aware, satisfied and offend.





	Melody

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr Post](https://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/184435802499/this-was-for-the-sterekdrabbles-challenge-on)

Stiles followed the sad melody into the basement. He recognized the tune, he’d heard Derek hum it often enough. But this felt different. More emotional.

Derek sat behind a piano and seemed unaware of Stiles. Stiles remained quiet so he wouldn’t offend the peace.

He’d never heard Derek play before, but it was obvious he knew how. 

“That was beautiful,” Stiles said quietly when Derek finished.

“Thank you,” Derek said, voice scratchy and thick.

Stiles walked over to Derek and carded his fingers through his hair. Derek gave a satisfied hum, tugged Stiles down against him and kissed his forehead. 


End file.
